Book 1- Old and New
by Agang11
Summary: It's Alex White's birthday, and where's he spending it? In a museum. Boooooriiiiing! At least, until he opens an artifact called "The Tomb of Time," and finds he has an annoying voice in his head afterwards, as well as a new look. When an enemy both old and new arrives, will Alex be able to face it? Find out in my new series: The Doctor, Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Boring Best Birthday Ever**_

Alex woke up that morning to the usual annoying sound of his alarm. Every day followed the same routine: wake up at 7:30, eat some cereal, shower, then watch some reruns of Blackadder. Alex walked downstairs, not realizing what day it was until he got to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Alex jumped back at the sight of his parents and older sister, Terry, standing around the table with a stack of pancakes dripping with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. It was Alex's birthday.

"Aw, thanks guys." He sat down and cut off a piece of pancake to eat. "So, what can I expect today?"

Alex's mom was a party planner, so Alex expected something huge and exciting. What he got was less than expected. "Today, we're going to the museum." The pancake fell from Alex's mouth. "I read that they just got a brand new exhibit. They call it 'The Tomb of Time.'"

His mom let that sink in. "The museum?" Alex said incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Well, you enjoyed it so much as a lad…"

"Yeah, but then I was seven years old. I'm 15 now, mum. The museum's just boring now." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Alex walked, crestfallen, to the front door of his family's flat. He opened it to find no one there. "Hello?" He stepped out and nearly tripped over a large box set on the welcome mat. "Is anyone out here?" No one responded, so Alex just shrugged, picked up the box, and went back inside.

"Who was it?" His dad asked.

"Don't know. They left this though, whoever they were." Alex set the package on the table. It was large, square-shaped, and wrapped in gift wrap. Alex opened it up to find a smaller box, like one used to hold jewelry. The box was rectangular and colored blue. _Who colors a box blue? _Alex thought as he opened this one too. Inside was a small silver key and a note. Alex unfolded the note and read what it said.

_Happy birthday, sweetie._

**…**

The museum was a downright bust. Of all the places in London to spend his birthday, the London Eye, the zoo, the Renoir, Alex was spending his day in a boring old museum, on a boring old tour of a boring old exhibit filled with boring _really_ old stuff. As the guide went on Alex kept his headphones on listening to music. The exhibit had some pretty weird things in it, though: weird, rusted robots, something that looked like a giant, bumpy earplug, and even photographs of creatures that looked like humanoid rhinos.

And those weren't even the weirdest things there. In the center of the room, on a raised platform, stood a large, decaying phone booth. It was a dark grayish color with a sign on it's door that was illegible due to extreme amounts of rust. A small light bulb rested on top of it, and a sign above it's doors read "Police Phone Box."

Alex raised his hand. "What's that thing?" He asked, pointing to the phone booth.

"Oh. That's an especially exciting artifact…"

"From your perspective maybe." Alex muttered.

"This box is the subject of many legends. We like to call it 'The Tomb of Time.' Some say that it holds the most powerful weapon in the universe, some say it was a prison built for a dangerous man, and others say that it was actually a vehicle at one point." She let that sink in.

"But it's a phone booth."

"Yes," the guide said, clearly annoyed, "on the outside, but some experts theorize that it's only a clever disguise. Now, since it's been brought up, this box is the subject of a little contest here at the museum. Whoever can open it will be awarded 1 million Pounds." The tour group was getting excited. A million Pounds? That seemed like a huge prize for such a simple challenge.

One guy pushed to the head of the group. He had on a sleeveless shirt which showed that he could probably lift a truck without even straining. He walked up to the door and pushed with all his might. When that didn't work he tried pulling. "What? Is this stupid thing welded shut?" He complained.

All of the people on the tour stepped up to try, and all failed. No one could get it open. Alex shrugged and stepped up too. _May as well try, myself, _Alex thought. He stepped up and grabbed the handle. He tugged a bit, but nothing happened. He felt something vibrate in his shirt pocket. He let go of the handle and it stopped. When he grabbed it again it kept vibrating. Alex took the key he had gotten out of the pocket.

"Weird." He muttered. He then noticed something on the phone booth. He bent down to take a closer look at it. A keyhole. There was a keyhole in the phone booth.

"Alex." he turned to look at Terry. "We're moving on now. C'mon."

"Just a second. I need to check something." Alex slowly moved the key into the hole. It fit. He turned the key. The door swung open.

"My God," the tour guide whispered, "he got it open. It's open."

Suddenly, a bright light started shining out of the box. "What the-?" Suddenly a wave of energy blasted Alex backwards into the far wall of the exhibit. He heard a sickening crack, which he was pretty sure was his spine. He dropped to the ground as people ran screaming from the exhibit room as bright, golden energy swirled around in the room. Alex began fading out of consciousness. His last sight was the energy swirling in front of him, taking the shape of a man.

"Hello there." The energy man said in an echoing voice. And then there was darkness.

**...**

23 million light years away, aboard a spaceship, an alarm was going off. An alarm that meant the return of an old enemy, an enemy thought to have been long defeated. The creatures aboard would have been frightened, if they had the emotion to be so.

"**Set a course for Earth. ****We must exterminate the Doctor!**"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Madman's Voice**_

"Hello? Hello? Are you alright?"

"What?"

"Oh, good, you're alright."

"What's going on? I can't see anything."

"Oh, that. You're unconscious."

"_What?_"

"Yes. You're unconscious. So, what's your name?"

"Um, Alex. Alex White. Yours?"

"You may call me The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Yes."

"Doctor Yes?"

"No."

"Your name is Who, then?"

"No."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"It may not be my name, but it's what I'm called the most."

"Then what's your name?"

"Well, looks like you're waking up. Have fun."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Remember to make sure you have everything in the right place."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Alex. Now wakey wakey."

…

Alex woke up with a throbbing pain in his, well, everything. He groaned loudly as he tried to stand. He immediately collapsed back to the floor. The exhibit was in even worse shape.

Everything was utterly destroyed! The walls were singed, the robots, earplugs, and photos were all vaporized, and the only thing un-damaged was the phone booth, which now looked completely new. It's gray color was now blue, the sign was now readable, and it was now completely rust-free. "What the Hell is going on?" Alex muttered.

"Alex?" It was Terry calling. "Alex, where are you?"

"I'm in here." He called. Terry ran into the exhibit and saw him.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"What do mean? I'm Alex."

"Alex White?"

"Yes. Who else would I be?" Alex then felt a sharp pain between his eyes. He yelled out in pain, and Terry jumped back in surprise. "_Neutron flow! Jelly Babies! Bow ties! AAAAAH!_" The pain subsided. Alex didn't know where all that nonsense came from. He just shouted it for some reason. "What's happening to me?" He asked worriedly.

Terry just stood there, staring at him. "Okay, look. I don't know who you are, or why you're saying you're my little brother, but all I want to know is if you know where he is. Please. I just left him here after that explosion. He's my brother, and I just want to make sure he's okay." Was she crying?

"Are you crying?" She slapped him.

"Of course I'm crying, you ass!" She shouted. "He's my baby brother!"

"Ow!" Alex exclaimed. His sister didn't know who he was, and now she had slapped him! What was going on? "You know I hate when you call me a baby! I'm only two years younger than you!"

She lifted him against the wall by his collar. "Who are you?" She growled.

"I'm Alex! Ask me anything. Something only I would know."

"Fine then. When is Alex's birthday?"

"My birthday's today. You, mom, and dad made me pancakes this morning then the doorbell rang and I brought a box in that was left there. In the box was a smaller box with a key in it." Another blast of pain hit him. "_Gallifrey! Daleks! Fish fingers and custard! River! RIVER!_"_  
_

Terry dropped him in surprise. "Alex, what's happened to you?" Alex was panting on the ground. The pain was gone. For now anyways.

Then Alex heard a voice. _You never said it was your birthday. Happy birthday, Alex. Say, how old are you now?_ Alex jumped up. "Who's there?" He asked frantically. _What do you mean by that exactly?_ "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Alex, what are you doing?"

_Oooooh. You're talking about me. Well, that's a simple answer: I'm in your head. Hello, roomie. _Alex stumbled back up against the wall. "I'm going mad. I'm going mad, aren't I?"

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

Alex then realized Terry knew he was who he said now. He smiled. "You cried." He taunted. "You were worried about me."

"I was not!"

"You cried because you thought I was gone. Little miss tough girl/punk rocker cried."

"Shut up!"

_I don't get it. Why is someone crying means for ridicule?_ Alex's eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten he was hearing voices. "Yep. Definitely mad." He muttered.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and then there was another one of those earplug-looking things, and it had just appeared there! "**Scanning for The Doctor.**" The creature said.

"What is that thing?" Terry asked, worriedly.

"**Doctor located. **_**Exterminate**_** the Doctor!**" The creature shot a laser into the air, blasting a wall on it's right. "_**Exterminate!**_"It kept shooting wildly every which way. One blast nearly hit Terry, but she jumped out of the way.

"HEY! Watch it!" She yelled at it. The creature swiveled to look at them.

"**Humans detected. **_**Exterminate **_**the humans!**" It shot right at Terry, who barely dodged it. The creature then shot at Alex, who quickly dropped to the ground to avoid it.

_Quickly, into the TARDIS!_ "What's a TARDIS?" _The phone booth! _Alex didn't understand any of this. "Terry! C'mon!" He called to her and ran past the lasers and ear-plug into the phone booth/TARDIS. Terry followed closely behind. She shut the door behind her and then saw what Alex was seeing.

"Oh my God!" She whispered. The TARDIS was big. Huge! _And this is just the control room,_ the voice said.

"Get out of my head!" Alex yelled. He then caught a look at his reflection in a large, glass tube-thing. He was blonde! And his hair wasn't curly! "What the hell happened?" He muttered. _Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. Yeah, you look totally different now. _"Why?" _Side effect of regeneration._ "Regeneration?" _Wow, am I forgetful today. Small thing you should know: you almost died. _"Say what?" _Yep. You nearly died. You're only alive because you absorbed me after you opened the TARDIS. Say, how did you get my key, anyways?_

"Alex, we need to get out of here!" Alex remembered that they were under attack. _I can help with that,_ the voice said. The voice told Alex what to pull and press on what looked like an assortment of random objects. There were shower knobs, a pinball machine, a large handle-lever-thingy. After pulling that there was a whooshing sound, and the entire room shook. "What's happening?" Terry exclaimed.

"As I always say: Geronimo!" Alex shouted, not knowing where that had come from.

"When have you ever said that?" The room stopped shaking. _We're here!_ Alex walked over to the door and pushed it open. "Alex, don't go out there! It's not safe!" Alex stepped outside.

They were outside the museum! In fact, they were at the front door of their family's flat. How had they gotten out there! "How did we escape?" Alex wondered. _The TARDIS can travel anywhere in time and space. It teleported you here._ Terry stepped out too and saw what had happened.

"Wow." Was all she could say. After the shock was over Terry unlocked the front door and headed inside. "Mum? Dad? Are you here?" Alex heard a small squeal.

"Terry?" His mum said down the hall. "Terry, is that really you?" She stepped into the room and saw them. Tears filled her eyes. "It is you! George! She's back! She's finally back!"

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Alex asked. His mum looked at him as if she was only just meeting him.

"Who are you?" The words stung. Alex hated his new face! He hated his new hair! _Oh. Slight miscalculation. You've been gone for about a month or so. My bad._ And he really hated the voice in his head! Mum turned back to Terry. "Sweetie, who is he?"

"That's Alex." She explained.

"No. It can't be. He doesn't look anything like him."

"My birthday." Alex said, "When I last saw you it was my birthday. That was about a month ago, wasn't it? You made me pancakes. You took me to the museum. You-" He was silenced by his mother's hug.

"Oh, Alex, it is you!" She pulled away and looked at him. "Why do you look different?"

_Don't mention the regeneration. It'll just confuse her. _"Shut up!" Alex yelled, startling his mother. "Now, please, tell me who you are, and why you're in my head!"

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

_I thought we already discussed this. Remember? You kept asking for my name. _"So, then you're-"

_Hello, Alex White. I'm The Doctor._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fix**_

It had been about an hour since Alex and Terry had arrived at their flat one month later than expected, and Alex had just finished explaining what had happened to his parents and sister. It was difficult, considering he didn't understand much of it himself.

"So, let me get this straight," his dad said, "after that explosion, you nearly died, a man named 'The Doctor' became stuck in your head, you regenerated, got a new body, and then a Dalek showed up and tried to kill you-"

"Wait, how do you know what that thing that attacked us was called?" Alex asked. The doorbell rang. "Should I get that?"

"No!" His dad. "I mean, let me. Just stay here. Don't come out." He left to answer the door. "Hello there, may I help you?"

"**Human scum, by the order of the Dalek institution upon your planet, you will tell me why The Doctor's vehicle has been found on your doorstep.**" Alex knew that voice. It was the voice of the creature, the Dalek, that had attacked him. _Alex, now I know what you're thinking, and I don't think it's a good idea._ But Alex was already up and moving.

"HEY!" He yelled at the Dalek on his doorstep. "One of you tried to kill me!"

"**Human identified. You escaped your death before, but now you will not be so lucky!**" Alex felt a hot ball of anger swell up inside him. He knew what to do with it. "_**Extermin-**_" He let it loose.

A bright, golden, blast of energy released itself from his hand. When it was done, there was a large, smoldering hole in the middle of the Dalek. _Nice use of the regenerative energy,_ The Doctor complimented. "Thank you." Alex replied. "I needed that."

"Son, you probably shouldn't have done that." His dad said.

"And why not?"

"Now that one's dead, others will arrive to investigate."

"What do you mean?" His dad pointed up to the sky, and Alex saw.

In the sky above London, there was a gigantic spaceship! _Dear God! They've taken over the Earth!_ "How long?" Alex asked.

"Since about the same time you left. They've been nothing but brutal. Taking our neighbors for 'interrogation,' another word to them for torture, about your Doctor, 'exterminating' those who disobey them, and even converting others' children into their own. It's been horrible. Utterly horrible."

"What do we do?" Alex asked. _It's simple, _The Doctor replied, _we stop them. Kick them off your planet._ "I can handle that." Alex turned to his family, who were all outside now. "I love you guys." And with that he began walking back to the TARDIS.

"Alex, wait!" He turned back to Terry. "Don't think you can run off without me."

"It'll be dangerous."

"What fun is life without risk?"

"Alright then. Allons-y."

"What does that mean?"

Alex opened the TARDIS doors. "No idea." Once inside, The Doctor spoke again. _If you're going to save the world, you'll need this._ A small something-or-other popped up out of the control panel. "What's this?" Alex asked, picking it up. It looked like a pen with a small light on top of it. _It's a Sonic Screwdriver._ "Screwdriver?" Alex didn't really need, nor want, a screwdriver. He turned to Terry. "Hey, sis." He tossed her the screwdriver. "Have a screwdriver."

"What good is a screwdriver in this situation?" She asked as she caught it. Her finger accidentally pressed a button on it. The light glowed bright blue, and sparks flew from the control panel, knobs started spinning, switches went up and down.

_Tell her to be careful with that! _"Be careful with that!"

Terry took her finger off the button. "Oh, yeah. I can definitely use this. What else does it do?"

The Doctor explained it to Alex. "It can anything, except kill."

"Really? Anything? Can it make fish and chips?"

"Battered or deep fried?"

"Deep fried."

"Yes."

"Battered?"

"Yes."

"Can it fix my hair?"

"Yes."

"Can it-"

"I'll stop you there. It's yes." Alex began flipping switches and pushing buttons, trying to get aboard the Dalek ship. The whooshing sound was heard again. _What are you doing?_ "I'm trying to teleport onto an alien mothership. What else?" _In those clothes?_ Alex looked down at what he was wearing. A blue polo shirt and cargo shorts. Before, it had been his favorite outfit, now he utterly hated it. "Where can I change?" _Wardrobe is down the hall, first door on the left._ Alex followed his instructions and came upon a room filled with clothes.

"Yeah, I can work with this." He began searching through it all, as The Dotcor made commentary. _I think you'd really look good in red. Do you see red? Ooo. Go for the bowtie. Bowties are cool. Aw, what? I had a fez this whole time in here? How did I not notice the fez? Hmm. Yes, that definitely looks good. I like it._ Alex liked it too. He had picked out a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and a blue jacket with black lining. He then noticed something in the back of the wardrobe.

It was small. It looked like a sword handle, with a leather grip and golden hilt. On the bottom was a bright blue gem. "What is that?" _That is the Continuum Blade. It is the most powerful weapon in the universe, and also the most tragic curse. They say those who wield it are doomed to an agonizing demise. _"And you think that's true?" _Of course. After all, that's what happened to me._ Alex took the sword handle in his hand. There was no blade. "Well this is useless." _Keep it anyways. You may need to defend yourself. Touch it to your side._ Alex touched the handle to his side and it stayed there. Awesome. If only it could cut things.

They opened the door to the TARDIS to find themselves in a chrome-plated hallway. "Wicked." Terry murmured.

_Alex, perhaps I should've warned you about this earlier, but, see, the Daleks have probably detected you two by now._ "What are you saying?" _I'm saying this is probably-_ A jolt of electricity blasted up Alex's spine. He screamed in pain and collapsed next to Terry. _A trap._

…

Alex woke up suspended by chains. "What the bloody hell happened?" He said groggily.

"**You will be **_**exterminated!**_" Alex quickly looked up to see a Dalek right up in his face. He looked at his side and saw the Continuum Blade wasn't there. It was on the floor behind the Dalek.

"Then do it. You've disarmed me. What are you waiting for?"

"**We are waiting for our audience.**" A large silver sphere hovered down from the ceiling. The Dalek turned towards it. "**People of Earth: your pathetic attempt to neutralize us has failed! We have captured your human soldiers and will now **_**exterminate**_** them****in the most painful way possible to show you not to trifle with us! The Daleks will not stop until we have found and **_**exterminated**_** The Doctor.**"

"And you really don't know where The Doctor is?" Alex asked.

"**We know he is on our ship. His TARDIS has been sighted onboard.**"

_You have a plan? _"Oh yes. I do."

"**Who are you talking to?**"

"Just a friend. What can I do with that blade, exactly?" The Doctor explained. "I can handle that. Alex turned to the camera. "People of Earth, your problem will soon be fixed. Say goodbye to the Daleks." Alex concentrated.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Terry, who was chained next to him, asked. But Alex wasn't listening. He was concentrating on the blade. It shook a little.

"Care to help me out?" Alex asked it. It responded by flying and spinning towards him. A bright blue blade grew out of the handle. The sword cut off one shackle of Alex's. Alex then reached up with his free hand, sticking in the wall, grabbed the sword, and cut his other hand free. He dropped to the ground and smiled. "Your move, Dalek."

"**How can you control the Continuum Blade? Only a Time Lord could wield it!**"

"You really don't know who you're dealing with do you?" This past day had been confusing to Alex. He had nearly died, woken up with a new face and a voice inside his head, and had traveled into the future all in one day. Now he had come to accept it.

"_**Exterminate!**_ The Dalek fired it's laser, and Alex deflected it with the Continuum Blade.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" It fired again, and Alex deflected it again. He began walking towards it. "I'm your greatest enemy!" Alex deflected another blast, moving closer and closer to the Dalek. "I have saved the human race so many times that you'd need a new number…" another blast deflected, "to calculate it!"

"_**Extermin-**_" Alex cut off the Dalek's cannon and got right up in it's eyehole.

"Hello, Dalek. I'm The Doctor." And Alex drove the Continuum Blade into it's chest. The Dalek screamed in pain and then suddenly stopped, now dead. Alex cut down Terry. "Quick! Run! We need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because one of those laser blasts I deflected kind of hit the control panel of the ship and now the whole thing's about to explode." Alex explained, pointing to a smoldering panel of buttons. They ran, sparks flying at them and sirens ringing, they ran to the TARDIS. Alex quickly shut the door and began operating the control panel. The whooshing sound was heard.

They landed in front of their flat just in time to see the Dalek ship in the sky go up in flames. Peoples' cheers could be heard all through town. The occupation was over. "Now that's beautiful." Terry exclaimed.

Their parents ran up to them. "We saw the whole thing!" Their mum exclaimed. "That was amazing! You blew up an entire spaceship of evil aliens! Wait till I tell Melanie Scott. She's been bragging about her kids being able to play the violin. Well, my son stopped an alien invasion!"

"And I'll be stopping a lot more. Bye mum. Bye dad." He hugged his

"What do you mean 'bye?'" His dad asked.

The Doctor had explained it all to Alex. He had a responsibility now. And that meant journeying the cosmos saving worlds time and time again. He began walking back to the TARDIS. "Hold on there, mister!" Alex turned back to Terry. "You're not going anywhere without your big sis."

Alex smiled. "Could be dangerous."

"I think I can handle it."

"What do you think? Can she come?" _Of course! The more the merrier!_ "Come on then sis." She stepped into the TARDIS as Alex turned to say goodbye. "We'll be back in five minutes. Ten at the most. Bye."

There was a whooshing sound and they were gone. Off to journey the cosmos. Leaving one question: "When to, sis?"


End file.
